Quest for Fairy Dazzle Day 4
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 4! ACT II. Scene (same as Act I) - Fairy Land. A beautiful, but fanciful landscape, which is supposed to lie on the upper side of a cloud. The cloud is suspended over the earth, a portion of which (representing "a bird's-eye view" of a medieval city), is seen, far below, through a rent or gap in the cloud. Zayda, Leila, Locrine, other Fairies, and Neodie discovered anxiously watching the entrance to Selene's bower Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, the Fairy Dazzle Pin - A Surprise Visit, and you will have unlocked a new dazzle outfit section in the fairy store! Prizes Questions 1. Ethais and Phyllon do not know that the Lutin they have seen is a fairy. What does Phyllon threaten to do to Lutin? * Punish them when they get back to earth * Toss him off the cloud and back to earth * Challenge him to a duel * Tell his wife on him! 2. Darine: Still, still Selene watches Ethais! For six long hours has she detained the knight Under pretense that his unhappy wound Demands her unremitting watchfulness! (Indignantly.) This, fairies, is our queen!-the sinless soul To whose immaculate pre-eminence We pure and perfect maidens of the air Accord our voluntary reverence! Zayda: Was it for this that we proposed to her That we should bring these mortals to our land? Selene from bower, Darine retires up. Leila: At last she comes! (to Selene). We are well pleased to find That, after such a lengthy vigil, thou Canst tear thyself away from Ethais! Selene: Yes, dearest sister, he is calmer now. (To Zayda: ) Oh! this has been a fearful night for him , Not for one moment have I left his side! Zayda: Poor Ethais! Believe us, sister dear, He has our heartfelt pity. Selene: All night long He tossed and raved in wild delirium; Shouting for arms, and, as it seemed to me, Fighting his fight with Phyllon o'er again, At length, as morning broke, he fell asleep, And slept in peace till half an hour ago. I watched him through the long and troubled night, Fanning the fever from his throbbing brow, Till he awoke. At first he gazed on me In silent wonderment; then, suddenly Seizing my hand, he pressed it to his lips, And swore that I had saved him from the grave - Mark that - the grave! I - I had saved his life! He told me that he loved me - loved me well; That I was fairer than the maids of earth - That I had holy angel-eyes, that rained A gentle pity on his stubborn heart - (He called it stubborn, for he knew it not); That I was fairer, in his worldly eyes, Than all the maids on earth or in the clouds! (Darine, who has listened with intense anxiety to this speech, goes off silently, but in an agony of grief. ) Zayda: (spitefully). Could any words more eloquently show The recklessness of his delirium? Selene: (surprised). Nay, he was conscious then. Neodie: (very kindly). Of course he was! No doubt, Selene, thou hast gained his love. Be happy in it, dearest sister; but In thy proud triumph, love, pray recollect He had not seen us! Zayda: Thou hast wisely done To keep him from our sight. Cage thou thy bird, Or he may fly to fairer homes than thine. Selene: (amazed). What mean you, sisters? Nay, turn not away - What have I done? Locrine: (very spitefully). Indeed we do not know; But, lest we should affect his love for thee, We will at once withdraw. Locrine, bowing ironically. Leila: (with freezing politeness). Good-day to you! Neodie: Good-day! Zayda: Good-day. Remember - cage thy bird! Exit. Go to the Enchanted Cottage in Faerie Age and say: "To fly or not to fly!" 3. The Fairies are all angry with Selene. What does Zayda tell Selene? * To cage thy bird * Zayda will not speak to Selene * Bring Ethais out * Send Ethais back to earth 4. Selene: How strangely are my sisters changed to me! Have I done wrong? No, no, I'm sure of that. The knight was sorely stricken- he had died But for my willing care. Oh! earthly love, Thou mighty minister of good or ill, Is it for good or ill that thou art here? Art thou an element of happiness, Or an unwieldy talisman that I, In heedlessness, have turned against myself? " He had not seen them" -so my sister spake; Yes, truly, there are fairer forms than mine. He shall not see them! Oh! I am unjust. Hath he not told me that I have his love? There is no treachery in those brave eyes: There is no falsehood in that gallant heart; But still - he had not seen them. Oh, for shame! Can love and doubt reign ever side by side? No, Ethais, love is the death of doubt. I love thee, Ethais, and doubt thee not! Still it were better that he saw but me. (Ethais has entered unperceived from bower and overheard the last three lines. He is very pale and weak, and his arm is in a sling.) Ethais: Selene, I am weak - give me thine hand. Selene: My love, thou shouldst not yet have left thy couch! Come - thou hast need of rest. Ethais: No, let me stay. The air revives me - I am strong again. And so, thou trustest me? Selene: In truth I do! (Sits by his side.) Although I can not tell thee whence proceeds This strange, irrational belief in thee - Thee, whom I hardly know. Ethais: Is that so strange? I see no marvel! Selene: Nay, my love, reflect, I am a woman, and thou art a man; Well, thou art comely - so, in truth, am I; We meet and love each other- that's to say, I am prepared to give up all I have, My home, my very fairyhood for thee; Thou to surrender riches, honor, life, To please the fleeting fancies of my will. And why? Because I see in thee, or thou in me, Astounding virtue, brilliant intellect, Great self-denial, venerable years, Rare scholarship, or godly talent? No! Because, forsooth, we're comely specimens - Not of our own, but Nature's industry! Ethais: The face is the true index of the mind, A ready formula, whereby to read The lesson of a lifetime in a glance. Selene: (in wonder). Then, Ethais, is perfect comeliness Always identified with moral worth? Ethais: The comeliest man is the most virtuous - That's an unfailing rule. Selene: Then, Ethais, There is no holier man on earth than thou! My sisters, Ethais, are sadly changed By the strange power that emanates from thee. They love thee as I love thee! Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age, and say: "Fairy power!" 5. Selene thinks Ethais is handsome and Ethais agrees with her. What does Ethais say is the relationship between beauty and virtue? * There is no relationship between beauty and virtue * The handsomest person is the most virtue * The handsomest person is the least virtue * The plainest person is the most virtuous 6. Ethais: (aside). Do they so! I've faith they shall not love their love in vain! Selene: I tell thee this that thou mayst shun them, lest By crafty scheme and subtly planned device, They steal thee from thy mistress unawares. Ethais: (laughing). No fear of that! Laugh all their schemes to scorn, Treat them with the contempt such jades deserve. I do not seek them. Selene: Does the miser treat The thief who seeks his treasure with contempt, Because his treasure does not seek the thief? No, Ethais, I'll hide my gold away! Take thou this ring - it is a pledge of love (giving him a ring). Wear it until thy love fades from thy soul. Ethais: 'Twill never fade while thou art true to me. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Now, where did I hide my fairy gold?" 7. What does Selene give to Ethais as a pledge of love? * Her Fairy crown * An enchanted necklace * A treasure chest of fairy gold * A ring 8. Selene: (amazed). Are women ever false to such as thou? Ethais: Are women ever true? Well, not to me. (Aside.) Nor I to them; and so we square accounts! Selene: Then thou hast been deceived? Ethais: A dozen times. Selene: How terrible! Ethais: Yes, terrible indeed! Ah, my Selene, picture to thyself A man - linked for his life to one he loves. She is his world - she is the breath he breathes; In his fond eyes the type of purity. Well, she is false - all women are - and then Come tidings of his shame, the damning words, " I love another." At first it can not be, it is a dream; And when by slow procession, step by step, He sees in it the waking from a dream, His heavy heart stands still - he dies a death, A momentary death - to wake again Into a furious life of hot revenge; His hand against all men; his maddened tongue Calling down curses on his cheated self; On him who stole her love, on all but her Who has called down this crowning curse on him! To find her love a lie, her kiss a jest, Her cherished bywords a cold mockery - Oh, there are words For other agonies, but none for this! Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "It is a dream!" 9. Ethais tells Selene about being deceived in love. What does he say about all women? * That women are all fairies * That women are all true * That women are all false * That you can always trust women 10. Selene: And thou hast suffered this? Ethais: (bitterly). I have indeed! Selene: And how long does this bitter anguish last? Ethais: Well, in a very serious case, all night! Next day a fairer face, a nobler form, A purer heart, a gentler maidenhood, Will set him dreaming as he dreamt before Until the time for waking comes again; And so the round of love runs through our lives! Selene: But these are earthly maidens, Ethais - My love is purer than a mortal's love. Ethais: Thine is no mortal love if it be pure. Selene: (horrified). Then, mortal Ethais, what love is thine? Ethais: (taken aback). I spake of women - men are otherwise. Selene: Man's love is pure, invariably? Ethais: Pure? Pure as thine own! Selene: Poor, trusting, cheated souls! together. Go to the Flower Patch in Faerie Age and say: "Who's to say that dreams aren't real?" Answers 1. Tell his wife on him! 2. Go to the Enchanted Cottage in Faerie Age and say: "To fly or not to fly!" 3. To cage thy bird 4. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age, and say: "Fairy power!" 5. The handsomest person is the most virtue 6. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Now, where did I hide my fairy gold?" 7. A ring 8. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "It is a dream!" 9. That women are all false 10. Go to the Flower Patch in Faerie Age and say: "Who's to say that dreams aren't real?" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests